


Flame

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-17-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-17-06

Pacey lies in the middle of the bed, alone. The apartment is empty and quiet, and his flight had been delayed and he’s past tired and nearing exhaustion. His clothes are in a pile at the end of the bed and he shivers in the cool air as he tugs the sheets and blankets up and closes his eyes.

The distant sound of voices penetrate through the fog in his head and he smiles, though he doesn’t open his eyes. Cool air hits him and he moans quietly, the sound slightly louder as cold air is replaced with cool flesh that warms easily against his own. He seeks out the even warmer mouth and steals a kiss and a taste before breaking away slowly.

He turns his head again as the air assaults him from the other side, and another tangle of limbs and cool flesh presses against him, another mouth finds his own. He settles back and uses his arms to fold them both against him, falling asleep again to the reflected fire of their kiss as their lips meet as they lay their heads on his chest.


End file.
